to forgive a jaybird
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kaelin diburu oleh ejekan masa lalu. Dia rela mati. {WWII!AU} {platonic}
_(Kaelin diburu oleh ejekan masa lalu. Dia rela mati.)_

.

.

.

 **to forgive a jaybird**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : New Zealand/Taiwan. **Genre** : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU, WWII-theme.

* * *

Kaelin membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya masih memegang brosur tersebut. Ia tidak langsung duduk. Lama setelah ia memandangi gambarnya, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit.

Lelaki itu menaruh kertasnya di atas lemari lalu membuka pintunya. Mengambil beberapa pakaian lalu menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur.

( _"Bergabunglah!"_ )

* * *

Sang pemeriksa, letnan dua yang berdahi lebar dan bibirnya sangat tipis, mengerutkan kening saat Kaelin maju. Saat tali pengukur dilingkarkan ke tubuhnya, letnan itu mau tidak mau tetap mencatatnya. Ia geleng-geleng kepala, mendapati angka itu hampir-hampir jatuh ke kriteria 'tidak lolos', tetapi berhasil memenuhi persyaratan.

"Hampir saja," katanya, saat Kaelin berlalu dan seorang lelaki besar maju.

Kaelin menunggu beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan sepucuk surat yang dilayangkan ke rumahnya dan menyatakan bahwa ia benar-benar diterima. Ia mengangkat tas berat itu dengan ringannya. Ia menelungkupkan satu-satunya foto yang ada di atas nakas, di ruang kecil dekat pintu masuk.

"Terima kasih kicauannya," lelaki mungil itu berkata seperti bercanda, lalu berjalan dengan ringan meninggalkan rumah.

Seekor anjing milik tetangga berlalu sebentar dan singgah di depan halamannya ketika ia menutup pagar rendah berwarna putih miliknya, yang sudah banyak terkelupas dan sebagian lepas dari pakunya. Kaelin menepuk kepalanya dan anjing itu menutup matanya. Terus memandangnya ketika ia menjauh, dan mengaing-ngaing lalu seperti mengangguk saat Kaelin menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang dari desa di pagi yang mendung.

* * *

Dia dipandang seperti kurcaci saat memasuki lapangan di hari pertama latihan. Seolah dialah si kerdil yang tersesat ke kampung Gulliver, beberapa orang memandangnya remeh. Ada yang tertawa. _Si kecil ini, bisa jadi dia ditempatkan di front belakang tapi mati lebih dulu_. Dia mendengarnya, dia tersenyum, wajahnya tenang seperti seekor domba yang menikmati angin sore dataran Maniototo sebelum digiring kembali ke kandang.

Rambutnya yang sedikit ikal di bagian samping itu tak bisa disembunyikan meski dengan baret yang agak kebesaran. Sebagian mengejeknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia terlihat seperti domba. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Domba memang tunggangannya semasa kecil dan ia biasa tertidur di antara bulu-bulu domba atau bahkan jerami mereka di malam hari, ketika ia sudah bosan dengan kicauan-kicauan di rumahnya yang tak pernah hangat.

Ketika tiba gilirannya untuk menembak, seseorang menyenggolnya,

"Jika kau tidak bisa sampai ke lingkaran, maka pulang saja besok. Domba-dombamu menunggu untuk diberi makan. Nanti mereka kurus, Kawan."

Kaelin cuma mengangguk. Dia bersiaga di tempat, tiarap sambil menyiapkan senjatanya, dan menarik pelatuk tanpa menunggu lebih lama.

Peluru melesat dan menancap hanya dua-tiga milimeter dari titik tepat tengahnya.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan menepuk pundak rekannya yang masih belum berkedip. "Terima kasih kata-kata barusan, aku akan mengingatnya."

* * *

Satu-dua orang mulai mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau bena-benar berasal dari Inggris?"

"Tidak juga," Kaelin juga bisa menjawab dengan ringan dan santai seolah ia menjejakkan kaki ke sini tanpa membawa masalah atau mendapatkannya, "aku belum pernah berkata apapun tentang diriku. Ada yang cerita, ya?"

"Ada rumor yang beredar," Jack, dia lelaki yang dikenalnya sejak awal masuk tetapi baru berani bicaranya padanya setelah peristiwa peluru yang sangat impresif tadi pagi. "Sebenarnya, banyak. Ada yang bilang bahwa kau adalah anak haram yang diselundupkan ke Selandia Baru ... lalu kau adalah anak dari pasangan Inggris yang menjadi imigran gelap ke Selandia Baru ... dan banyak hal lainnya. Tubuhmu yang kecil menjadi alasan mengapa kau terlihat seperti anak haram yang lahir sebelum waktunya ... atau anak dari orang miskin."

Kaelin mulai berbaring dengan tangan tersilang sebagai bantal. "Aku bahkan belum pernah keluar dari pulau Selatan sepanjang hidupku."

"Berarti ekspedisi ini akan menjadi yang pertama untukmu?"

"Tentu saja." Kaelin memejamkan mata sebentar tetapi ia membukanya lagi. "Jack."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mau berbicara padaku?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Pasti ada alasan."

"Um, yah, aku hanya ingin berteman." Namun ia terdengar ragu. Ia bergeser mendekat kemudian mendelik kiri dan kanan. "Sebetulnya ada hal lain."

Kaelin mengembuskan napas. Namun ia, anehnya, tersenyum.

"Tapi alasan pertamaku sungguhan!" Jack beranjak untuk duduk tegak, sedikit gugup. "Namun ada hal lain yang akhirnya membuatku benar-benar berani."

"Heh?"

Jack mendekat. "Hanya untuk kedua telingamu saja ya. Seorang komandan batalion dari Australia datang ke sini secara pribadi dan mencari satu nama yang satu marga dengannya. Lalu dia minta agar semua orang tidak membuatnya merasa sia-sia. Kami harus baik kepadanya."

Kaelin mengerutkan kening. Dalam dan dia kelihatan menua. Ia ikut duduk hingga kain di bawah tubuhnya menjadi bergelombang kasar. "Siapa orang itu?"

"Kapten Jett Kirkland."

Bahu Kaelin melemas dan ia berbaring lagi, hanya berbantalkan tas. "Yah, dia lagi. Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil ..."

"Tapi sepertinya orang itu menganggapmu begitu."

"Aku akan membuktikannya, kok," Kaelin berkata sambil cemberut. Jack menatapnya tak percaya. _Memang benar-benar seperti bocah_.

"Dia bilang bahwa kau itu nekat. Tapi dia tidak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya hanya karena kenekatanmu dan semangatmu yang terlalu berlebihan untuk hal-hal yang seperti ini ... jadi ... begitulah. Dia datang secara khusus untuk itu. Dia keluargamu yang sangat dekat, ya?"

Kaelin menggeleng enggan. "Tidak juga."

Jack merasa tak enak hati, lalu langsung menutup pembicaraan. Kaelin memejamkan mata.

* * *

Di hari berikutnya, saat ada lebih banyak waktu istirahat untuk mereka, Jack sedikit kaget.

"Kaelin tidak ada di manapun!"

"Halaah, sudah, biarlah. Paling-paling dia mencoba berburu domba."

"Memangnya ada domba di sini?"

"Hei, ingat Kapten Kirkland yang waktu itu?"

"Masa bodoh, memangnya seistimewa apa anak itu? Kita juga tidak butuh dia, 'kan?"

"Sudahlah, waktu santai kita ini adalah yang terakhir. Kapan lagi bisa menghabiskan waktu sebelum kita dikirim? Memangnya pentingkah, memikirkan dia di saat kita akhirnya bisa menganggap diri kita sendiri berharga?"

Bereslah sudah pencarian Jack, dia tidak mendapat pendukung.

Kecuali satu orang yang bersiul dari ujung lapangan, dan tertawa sebentar, "Lihat, anak bawang itu adalah pawang kuda!"

Entah kuda liar yang salah tempat, atau Kaelin yang tersesat sedemikian rupa, yang jelas, alasannya tak penting karena orang-orang tergugu melihat bocah itu mengendalikan kuda seolah dialah tuan besarnya. Seolah dialah sais yang sudah membesarkannya, atau seorang anak ajaib yang baru saja mengajak si kaki empat bicara sambil mengelus atau menepuk surainya.

Kaelin menukik di sela pepohonan, mengendalikan si kuda hanya dengan tepukan pada perut belakangnya. Lalu kuda itu berjalan dengan pelan, orang-orang menduga dia hanya akan menjatuhkan Kaelin—namun pada kenyataannya, kuda itu mengajak Kaelin berjalan-jalan tenang di daerah yang berumput lebih tinggi. Berhenti sebentar, lantas Kaelin memacunya lagi. Mereka hilang ke dalam hutan yang memagari kamp latihan tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan dia anak keturunan penyihir Inggris yang berhasil lolos dari perburuan di abad pertengahan?"

"Hei, aku tidak pernah mendengar lelucon segila itu!"

* * *

1943, Vella Lavella. Kepulauan Solomon. Kali pertama Kaelin menjejakkan tanah di luar Selandia Baru. Dengan melompat dari armada dan langsung terjun ke pesisir yang gelap, ke tanah yang asing sementara senjata di tangannya sudah harus siap. Ia hanya mengikuti petunjuk—

—lalu suara bergema di kepalanya.

 _Kepada siapa kau ingin membuktikan semua ini?_

Langkahnya melambat, tetapi moncong senjata tentara lain yang tak sengaja melebas pundaknya saat mereka merangsek maju membuatnya mau tak mau terus memacu langkah.

 _Dia sudah mati_.

* * *

Komandan membagi peleton-peleton menjadi sepasukan kecil yang berpencar. Kaelin tak peduli siapa yang menjadi temannya, tetapi yang ia lihat sejauh ini, yang datang mengekorinya adalah: satu orang yang menertawainya paling keras saat ia masuk pada kali pertama, kemudian yang berikutnya adalah tiga orang yang sama sekali tak pernah mampir di ingatannya.

Awalnya Kaelin berpikir bahwa mereka beruntung. Tak ada kombat yang tak perlu—

—hingga ranjau yang berbaris meledak secara bergantian mengganti praduga Kaelin.

* * *

Ia mendengar kicau burung itu lagi dalam mimpi gelapnya.

Ketika ia terbangun, ia mendapati tanah yang sama dan serombongan pasukan yang terbaring dengan darah di kaki, dan sebagian di telinga.

 _Kau pingsan hanya karena terkejut?_

 _Lemah!_

Kaelin bangkit dan berlari.

* * *

Ia bergabung dengan beberapa orang yang ditemuinya di pinggir hutan. Mereka menemukan musuh di balik bebatuan dan pohon-pohon besar, dan ia menghadapi mereka hanya dengan dua-tiga kali tembak, seolah mereka adalah papan bundar dengan titik merah di tengah, seperti yang sebelumnya.

 _Lihatlah, aku memang pingsan tetapi aku bisa melakukan sesuatu_.

Ia lanjut berjalan dan menemukan tempat yang cocok dijadikan pos, dikomando oleh pemimpin yang pragmatis dan demokratis di pasukan kecil itu, yang berkata bahwa, "Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian."

* * *

.

Mei tiba dengan perasaan asing di dalam dadanya. Kali pertama ia keluar dari tanah Tiongkok adalah kali ini, jika kelahirannya di Pulau Formosa dan masa kecilnya yang sangat singkat di sana dan tak diingatnya itu tidak dihitung.

Katanya ia akan melakukan banyak hal untuk kemanusiaan jika setuju ikut ke sini.

Apa yang ia temukan selain pesisir yang sepi dan pulau yang dinaungi oleh awan kelabu? Mana prajurit yang katanya membutuhkan makanan buatannya?

Maka, ia berjuang untuk siapa, ia tidak benar-benar yakin.

* * *

"Oh, ya, aku pernah mendengar soal kakakmu," kapten tersebut mengangguk-angguk di hadapan Mei setelah sesi perkenalan selesai, dan ia sengaja menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu mengobrol di depan satu-satunya wanita yang diterjunkan sebagai kekuatan garis belakang pasukan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia dikirim ke barat untuk bergerilya." Mei lalu menegakkan kepalanya. Yao tidak pernah memarahinya soal kelemahan atau kekuatan, tetapi dia selalu lebih suka adik-adiknya memperlihatkan bahwa mereka tak gentar. "Daerah barat dekat India. Karena India adalah koloni Inggris, dan jalur tersebut adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik—"

"—Cukup, cukup, aku sudah tahu itu. Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya pada orang yang turut membantu memikirkan jalur pemenangan Sekutu dengan cara itu."

Mei mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Rahangnya rapat dan kaku.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan ada perempuan di sini."

"Tentu saja tidak. Apalagi, kau tahu, pasukan Palang Merah sangat susah mencapai daerah sini dan kuharap kau, sebagai perempuan yang diharapkan menjadi sosok yang sangat telaten dan turut membantu orang-orang yang terluka."

Mei tidak menjawab.

* * *

Satu hal lain yang tidak dikatakan si kapten tersebut adalah bahwa dengan menjadi satu-satunya perempuan di sini, maka, seluruh mata akan tertuju padanya.

Juga siulan-siulan itu.

Dan dia tak terlalu suka dipandangi terlalu lama saat sedang memasak.

"Dasar kalian. Kalau terus-terusan melihatku seperti itu aku tidak akan membuatkan makanan yang cukup menyenangkan untuk lidah kalian," umpatnya, lancar, dalam bahasa ibunya. Masa bodoh. Tak akan ada yang mengerti.

Ia bertekad untuk tidak bicara pada siapapun kecuali dengan bahasa ibunya, agar tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya bisa mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Inggris. Ia tak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun.

"Apakah kau memasak daging domba di sini?"

" _How can we get lambs here_ —" Mei terperangah, lalu mengeluh keras dalam hatinya kemudian. _Oh, sial_.

"Tidak ada, ya?"

Mei menyerah. "Maaf, tidak ada. Dan lagi-lagi—kenapa kau masuk ke sini? Tentara tidak boleh masuk sama sekali kecuali yang bertugas memasak."

"Apakah ada alasan khusus?"

Mei memutar bola mata. Segera setelah ia ingat wajan dan segala isinya, dia buru-buru mengabaikan Kaelin.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, ya?"

"Apa? Alasan?" Mei mengangkat rebusan-rebusannya. Tuhan, masakan pun sudah membuat repot, belum lagi orang yang membutuhkan jawaban aneh.

"Bukan. Domba, maksudku."

"Tidak ada!"

Sejenak Mei merasa bersalah lalu berdiri tegak lagi, menoleh pada pemuda itu. _Dog tag_ -nya menyembul dari balik kerah kemeja yang longgar, dan berkilat sebentar terkena cahaya lampu temaram dari ruang dapur itu—Mei membaca cepat, _Kirkland_.

"Baiklah. Semoga lain kali ada daging yang enak."

Mei cuma mengembuskan napas panjang saat pemuda itu berbalik dan keluar.

* * *

Mei mengambil segelas air dari dapur. Beruntunglah bocah kecil dari Peking itu turut dalam perjalanan ini, dan dirinya bisa bebas dari kegiatan mencuci bekas-bekas memasak dan makan.

Katanya pasukan Amerika dan Selandia Baru berhasil mengamankan pulau dari Jepang—tetapi Mei tidak dapat melihat hal tersebut sebagai poin yang membawa dampak signifikan untuk dirinya. Ia menghabiskan waktu hidupnya di rumah dengan membosankan, karena seluruh saudaranya laki-laki dan pergi bertarung, setidaknya di sini tidak begitu membosankan. _Belum_. Dia masih belum jenuh. Tempat yang baru membuat dia sedikit lebih puas pada dunia dan hidupnya, dan mengisi kembali semangatnya.

Tapi rasa bosan itu pasti sudah menunggu di depan sana, menanti di balik semak-semak dan hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi untuk menerjang.

Di depan tempatnya duduk, di atas bangku rapuh yang baru saja dipaku tadi siang olehnya sendiri, adalah hutan yang sudah mulai semakin gelap—hanya ada sisa jejak matahari sedikit, sedikit di barat sana.

"Hei."

"... Ha?"

"Iya, kau."

Mei mengerutkan hidung.

"Bisa tolong masakkan ini untukku?"

Tiga ekor burung dipegang terbalik. Ada bekas luka di tubuhnya, tetapi Mei benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau ... bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Kaelin mengangkat sebuah tabung kecil bundar, yang barangkali adalah batang yang dilubangi sedemikian rupa, lalu beberapa ranting kecil yang diruncingkan. "Aku hanya meniup ranting ini."

Rahang Mei menggantung, tetapi Kaelin semakin mendekatkan burung tersebut.

"Kau ... menyumpitnya? Bagaimana bisa?! Kau pemburu, ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya melakukannya begitu saja."

Tak punya pilihan, Mei pun mengambil burung tersebut. Ia berjalan lebih dulu, tetapi tetap menjaga pembicaraan, "Apa kau tinggal di desa?"

"Ya. Aku sendirian, dan seringkali aku berburu saja."

Mei berhenti melangkah. "Kalau kau biasa hidup sendiri, kenapa kau tidak mamsak ini dengan tanganmu sendiri saja?"

Kaelin mengangkat bahu. "Masakanmu lebih enak. Aku suka makanan-makanan yang kaubuat."

Mei tertahan sebentar.

Kalau pujian bagi seorang prajurit bisa jadi sebuah lembaga yang digantung di pakaian atau medali untuk dibanggakan, maka kata-kata pun cukup untuk seorang koki.

* * *

"Kau berasal dari Cina daratan?"

"Pada awalnya bukan. Aku dari sebuah pulau ... tapi besar di daratan."

Kaelin memandang kawan-kawannya yang sudah tidur. Mengejutkan, satu-satunya perempuan di tengah sini malah terjaga sementara semua lelaki telah lelap di balik selimut tipis mereka.

 _Well,_ yang juga terjaga adalah lelaki yang mereka ejek katai dan terlalu imut untuk lelaki di dinas ketentaraan.

"Apa menurutmu aku terlihat bodoh?"

"Haaa?" Mei sontak menutup mulutnya. Seseorang bergerak di sudut, beruntungnya dia terus menuruti hasrat tidurnya.

"Mereka mengatai bahwa aku tidak baik berada di sini. Aku terlalu polos."

Mei menggores-goreskan sesuatu di atas tanah. Garis-garis abstrak. Kaelin memperhatikannya, dan ia ikut membuat hal serupa, yang sama tak karuannya.

"Kalau kau saja dikatai begitu, apalagi aku yang perempuan dan berada di tengah-tengah sarang bahaya begini?"

"Mmmm. Kau perempuan, tetapi kau tidak berkata-kata seperti ibuku. Baguslah."

Kening Mei mengerut, "Ibu?"

"Ibu angkat. Aku tidak pernah kenal ibu kandungku. Entah jika aku bertemu dengannya apakah ia akan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu—aku tidak bisa memikirkannya."

Lama Mei mencoba menerjemahkan. "Ibumu meremehkanmu?" Mei berhenti sebentar untuk memikirkan menu apa yang akan ia masak besok. Para tentara tidak dalam keadaan perang—hanya sedang bertahan untuk menjaga garnisun-garnisun di pulau. Tidak perlu sesuatu yang susah, hanya menu sederhana yang santai. _Baiklah_. "Oh—maaf kata-kata barusan. Hanya menebak, semoga kau tidak tersinggung."

"Memang seperti itu."

Mei menenggelamkan diri dalam ingatan tentang cara didikan kakak tertuanya, karena tak ada sedikit pun celah untuk orangtua yang tak pernah dikenalnya.

Tidak ada cara ala orangtua yang diperbuat kakaknya—pelukannya tidak hangat seperti ayah, ia hanyalah seorang kakak yang terbiasa mengalah. Entah alam dan nasib mengalah jugakah padanya sebagai balasan di perang, Mei tidak berani memikirkan tentangnya lebih jauh lagi, dadanya sesak.

"Aku mau tidur."

Mei memandang Kaelin yang sudah berdiri dan mengibaskan celananya. "Aku harus berjaga pagi-pagi esok."

"Mm. Ya. Terima ... kasih sudah mau duduk bersamaku di sini," Mei berkata sambil membuang muka, tetapi dia tak bisa mengalahkan rasa tak puasnya terhadap tatapan Kaelin.

Kaelin pergi begitu saja—

—setidaknya begitu menurut Mei.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu sarapan besok."

Lupakan. Lupakan soal menu sederhana yang santai. Harus ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik.

* * *

Mei mengepalai pembuatan makanan dini hari ini. Dia lupa pada kantuknya sendiri meski ia baru tidur pukul tiga—setelah menulis tiga lembar surat yang padat untuk kakaknya.

Ia menegur beberapa orang yang salah memasukkan bumbu, dan mengambil alih beberapa wajan yang pemasaknya benar-benar mengantuk dan lelah.

Seluruh pasukan dibangunkan lebih awal, dan diminta untuk berbaris rapi secepatnya. Hal itu disadari Mei beberapa saat kemudian, yang membuatnya benar-benar cemas dan langsung menyelesaikan banyak hal dengan kilat. Ia hampir menumpahkan sewadah makanan yang baru saja matang jika saja seseorang tidak menangkapnya.

* * *

Makanan diedarkan.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat Kaelin."

"Oh, dia sedang bersiap-siap."

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia termasuk kontingen yang akan diperbantukan ke Italia. Oh, ya, aku jadi lupa. Aku ke sini untuk memanggilkanmu. Kau dibutuhkan di dapur untuk menyiapkan ransum bagi prajurit yang akan berangkat hari ini juga."

Mata Mei menyapu sekeliling. Barak terlihat lebih ramai dan sibuk daripada hari-hari biasanya. Di dalam sana, tenggelamlah seorang lelaki mungil.

Mei tidak menemukannya hingga sore tiba.

* * *

(Dan hari-hari berikutnya.)

* * *

Mei menyesali banyak hal, tetapi—anehnya—tidak dengan kepergian Kaelin yang begitu tiba-tiba dan tidak adanya kata perpisahan di antara mereka, yang ada hanya tatapan dari jauh yang perlahan hilang karena jarak dan keramaian.

Firasat kadang mengantarkan pada optimisme, yang tahu-tahu berujung pada hal tak terduga di dunia nyata—suatu korelasi yang tak pernah dimengerti Mei, dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ia yakin.

"Kau, kau, kau. Kau juga, dan kau. Dua orang ini juga. ikut ke Australia. Ada perwakilan dari Palang Merah di sana yang sedang merekrut orang-orang Australia untuk ikut berjuang sebagai tenaga medis, dan membutuhkan orang tambahan untuk kuota tim utama. Mereka butuh tambahan berupa orang-orang yang sudah biasa berada di medan perang, di garis belakang, dan berpengalaman dalam hal merawat kehidupan prajurit. Hanya kalian yang kuharapkan bisa memenuhi semua itu."

Mei adalah orang ketiga yang ditunjuk.

* * *

Jarak terjauh yang pernah Mei bayangkan adalah pesisir timur dari pulau kampung halamannya. Nyatanya kakinya menjejak lebih jauh dari itu, matanya memandang horison yang lebih lebar dari itu.

Pulau raksasa itu menyambutnya di Sabtu sore yang benar-benar aneh. Mendung berat, awan kelabu seperti kesempitan di langit sana, berjejalan hanya di bagian-bagian tertentu seolah hanya di sanalah mereka ditakdirkan—tetapi petak-petak daratan diterangi cahaya matahari dalam bidang, titik-titik yang terpisah dan acak.

"Sepertinya kita sudah disambut."

Mei diam saja.

"Mabuk udara, ya?"

Mei mengangguk tegang. "Ini kali pertama aku naik pesawat!"

Bandara militer itu sepi, tetapi beberapa prajurit berkumpul sambil membicarakan sesuatu di tepian. Beberapa serius, beberapa mengabaikan deru pesawat yang semakin mendekati landasan. Mei melihat dunia yang sunyi, yang mengurung bandara. Bertanya di manakah penembak burung yang jitu itu, sedang bertarungkah ia, ataukah ia sedang menikmati makanan yang disukainya di medan perang yang sangat asing di Eropa sana.

Seorang kapten memicingkan mata saat roda pesawat menyentuh bandara.

* * *

"Cukup, cukup, aku tahu namamu." Sang Kapten menjabat tangan Mei singkat. "Wang Mei Lin. Aku Jett Kirkland. Aku memang mencarimu dan syukurlah kau bersedia ikut ke sini."

Mei sudah akan bertanya keras-keras soal diketahuinya dirinya tetapi kemudian nama Kirkland itu membuatnya terpanggil oleh pertanyaan lain. "Kirkland? Kau siapanya Kaelin?"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti. Barak nomor 37A, utara dapur, segera setelah tasmu masuk ke kolong dipanmu setelah ini."

Mei terbengong-bengong, tetapi kapten itu pun segera berlalu untuk berbicara dengan delegasi Palang Merah yang menanti di belakang barisan mereka, yang juga baru datang dari Eropa.

* * *

Tidak seperti perkiraan Mei, barak yang dimaksud itu hanya berfungsi sebagai gudang. Kotak-kotak amunisi bercampur dengan tenda-tenda yang digulung ala kadarnya dan kaleng-kaleng aneh. Jett menunggunya di samping pintu yang terbuka, duduk di atas peti kayu yang kuncinya rusak.

"Kaelin. Ini soal adik kecilku itu."

"Pertama-tama, ceritakan kenapa kautahu tentang diriku." Mei mencoba mengangkat dagu. Seseorang pernah mengajarkannya tentang praktik jual-beli, penawaran, dan prinsip, 'jangan angkat barangmu dari tempatnya hingga ia memperlihatkan uangnya'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya.

Jett tertawa kecil sambil bergumam, "Si mungil ini ... oke, akan kuberitahu. Aku punya mata-mata di Solomon, hanya untuk mengawasi dia."

"Dia adikmu atau bagaimana?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Lebih baik kukatakan apa yang harus kaulakukan sekarang juga: aku tidak bisa lagi mengontak orang untuk mengawasi Kaelin di Italia. Anggota legiun yang dikirim bersamanya adalah orang yang tak kukenal dan tak sempat lagi kukontak—mereka sudah berangkat. Kaulah yang bertugas untuk itu."

"Sepenting apa misi ini, Tuan Kirkland?"

"Panggil Jett saja." Jett memainkan pemantik api di udara—tetapi tak ditemukan rokok di manapun. "Dia adik sepupuku yang punya trauma masa kecil."

"... Apa?"

"Dia punya kepribadian yang aneh karena ibu angkatnya benar-benar meremehkannya—selalu menganggapnya tak berguna sejak dulu."

Mei memutuskan untuk duduk. Ada peti lain yang ringsek pada dua bagian sudutnya, dia mendudukkan diri dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tinggal di samping rumahnya hingga aku dibawa pulang oleh kakak sepupu tertua kami, Arthur, ke Inggris—tetapi dia tak diizinkan ikut oleh ibu angkatnya. Hingga saat itu, dia benar-benar seperti sampah kecil yang dibiarkan di dalam rumah, tak pernah dipuji seperti anak-anak yang layak mendapatkan penghargaan."

Mei mengelus-elus roknya, menemukan banyak bagian kumal dan debu yang bersarang, matanya terpaku pada bagian sana. "Lantas apa hubungannya dengan misiku?" Mei mengangkat kepala, perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada hidung Jett yang ditutupi perban kecil. Rambutnya yang tak rapi itu disisir ala kadarnya ke arah belakang. Satu-satunya yang mengingatkannya pada Kaelin hanyalah bentuk alisnya.

Jett tersenyum. _Sama sekali tidak mirip_.

"Arthur berjanji untuk mengumpulkan kami semua di rumahnya kelak setelah perang selesai ... dia ingin seluruh keluarganya berkumpul lagi, termasuk Kaelin. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Kaelin bunuh diri di medan peperangan hanya karena kenekatannya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Caramu berbelit-belit sekali!"

Tawa Jett sekarang menjadi benar-benar menyebalkan untuk Mei. Pemuda itu mengantongi pemantik apinya dan bersandar sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Pengalaman buruk di masa kecil membuat Kaelin ingin terlihat kuat dan berani, membuktikan dirinya bahwa ia juga bisa menjadi hebat ... kau bisa menghubungkan ini semua dengan medan peperangan yang ia terjuni."

Mei menekuri jendela di balik pundak Jett.

"Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluargaku lagi. Kami semua kehilangan ayah karena Perang Dunia pertama dan ibu kami pergi menikah dengan orang-orang yang tidak kami sukai. Kaelin yang paling tidak beruntung, ibu kandungnya meninggal, ayah tirinya menikah lagi—lalu meninggal, dan dia diangkat oleh calon istri kedua ayah tirinya. Hanya Arthur yang hidupnya mapan karena orangtuanya menyisakan banyak tanah untuk ia olah—dan kami semua ingin memperbaiki nasib lewat dia."

Mei mulai menarik garis paralel antara keluarganya di bawah kendali Yao dan keadaan Kaelin juga Jett.

Ia bisa saja melakukan pembiaran, tetapi sisi lain dari dirinya membuatnya mengangguk pada Jett.

"Tolong jaga dia, yakinkan dia agar dia tidak berbuat ceroboh dan sok heroik. Dia benar-benar impulsif."

* * *

Saat hendak tidur, Mei terngiang kembali pesan Jett sebelum melepasnya.

 _Bagi orang-orang banyak—serta sejarah yang dipelajari orang di masa depan, jumlah korban hanyalah angka. Ribuan, jutaan—mereka pada akhirnya hanya memandangnya sebagai angka._

 _Tetapi bagiku, bagi Arthur, bagi keluarga Kirkland, saat ini, satu nyawa lebih penting daripada apapun. Kami akan melakukan usaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaganya—sebisa kami._

Barangkali ia bisa lebih bermanfaat daripada 'sekadar' tukang masak.

Dengan begitu, Yao akan lebih bangga padanya, dan dunianya akan berhenti menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil perempuan yang perlu dilindungi.

(Mirip.)

* * *

 _Monte Cassino_ , bisik Jett sebelum Mei berangkat.

Mei tidak bisa memusatkan pikirannya pada apapun.

* * *

Pasukan Kelima Amerika Serikat gagal menembus garis depan Jerman, Divisi Selandia Baru harus maju. Monte Cassino menghalangi mereka, pasukan Amerika telah menderita kegagalan di Lembah Liri tetapi Selandia Baru juga tak kunjung memberikan kabar gembira.

"Kau terluka, bodoh, tetaplah di sini!"

Kaelin tetap mengangkat senjatanya dengan satu tangan. Perban di lengan kirinya masih membuat bahunya sakit, kawannya melilitnya terlalu kuat dan lubang karena peluru barusan masih terasa perih dan ngilu. Ia menggeleng, lalu mengelak pada tangan seseorang yang berusaha menarik bahu kanannya lagi agar ia duduk saja di garis terbelakang.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap maju."

Pemuda itu mendengar kicau menyebalkan di dalam kepalanya, tetapi ia mengabaikannya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan ragu! Selatan sudah menunggu kita! Tetap waspada!" komando dari depan sana terdengar begitu nyaring. Kepala Kaelin berdenyut saat kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya. Dia masih mendengar kalimat berikutnya, desas-desus dari prajurit lain yang bertanya dan menjawab tentang perpisahan mereka dengan divisi India yang mengambil jalur utara untuk dihancurkan.

Lengannya mati rasa dan telinganya berdenging lagi, barangkali karena granat kemarin sore. Lubang di lengan itu malah terasa semakin melebar dan Kaelin memejamkan mata, masih begitu keras kepala untuk terus berjalan. Ranjau yang tempo hari bisa saja membuatnya lumpuh, jika ia tidak membiarkan seorang prajurit berjalan lebih maju satu langkah darinya. Efeknya masih terasa, walau ia tak terkena langsung, barangkali ada pecahan yang berhasil menembus kulitnya.

"Berjalan yang benar! Kalau kau tidak bisa berguna juga, lebih baik duduk saja di dalam tenda!"

Kaelin menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat. Kerutan semakin dalam di keningnya. Tetapi langkahnya semakin oleng dan tubuhnya miring, sekian detik kemudian pergelangan kakinya lunglai, lemas, dan ia rubuh ke kiri.

"Dia jatuh!"

"Ah, sudah kubilang!"

Kaelin mendengar suara itu lagi. Kicauan-kicauan yang seharusnya hanya bak angin lalu itu menjadi seperti lonceng yang diulang-ulang oleh dirinya sendiri. Kaelin berusaha keras membuka mata tetapi yang ia temui hanyalah terowongan tanpa cahaya.

* * *

Mei diperbantukan setelah pasukan Selandia Baru benar-benar terlihat putus asa. Ia datang pada kesuraman dengan membawa harapan yang lebih baik untuk mereka—yang mereka sambut dengan mata berbinar, "Bantuan! Bantuan!"

Mei membagikan makanan kaleng pada mereka, serta meminta maaf bahwa dapur darurat tidak bisa didirikan sekarang karena terbatasnya fasilitas dan bahan penunjang, dan pasukan penolong hanya bisa memberikan makanan kalengan yang sederhana.

Matanya dengan cepat menyapu deretan prajurit yang baru saja mendapat pergantian jaga dan mengambil makanan serta obat-obatan yang diperlukan.

"Di mana Kaelin Kirkland?"

Tiga orang pemuda yang berada paling dekat dengannya saling berpandangan. Salah satu, dengan pakaian yang sobek pada bagian dada pun mengangkat bahu. Satu menoleh pada Mei, "Entahlah. Dia tidak bangun sejak kemarin siang."

"Di mana dia?!"

"Di tenda darurat yang kami buat. Dia harus ditandu saat kami bergerak menuju sasaran kemarin."

Gadis itu tidak menunggu siapapun, dia membiarkan para prajurit mengambil sendiri-sendiri jatah mereka. Ia mengabaikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi tugasnya, dan berlari menuju hal yang ajaibnya menjadi bagian dari siang dan malam-malamnya.

Di dalam sana Kaelin dibaringkan di sudut, dua orang duduk saja di sampingnya dan selimut berantakan di bawah kaki mereka.

Luka Kaelin seperti membusuk di tangannya—entah hanya kainnya atau memang luka itu tak lagi diobati dengan benar, dan Mei mendesis karenanya. Ia mencoba menepuk pelan pipi Kaelin, tetapi lelaki itu hanya bisa membuka matanya dengan lemah. Bibirnya gemetaran. Ditutupnya lagi matanya.

Mei merangsek keluar dari tenda lagi, "Apakah ada yang tahu caranya aku bisa membawa dia ke kota terdekat?! Radio, radio, mana—bisakah seseorang membantu menghubungi atasanku di Palang Merah—"

Semua orang memandanginya heran. Beberapa seolah merendahkan.

"Hal seperti itu tidak bisa dilakukan kecuali ada banyak orang yang terluka dan keadaan darurat."

Mei berdecak dan menekan keningnya. Tidak ada yang menampakkan inisiatif baik mereka.

"Kalau kalian setuju untuk membiarkan satu nyawa kawan kalian hilang—baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Mei masuk lagi. Di dalam sana, orang-orang tercengang. Ketika dia keluar, orang-orang yang heran mulai berkata _hei_ dengan ragu tetapu miris.

Dia memapah Kaelin pada punggungnya. Lelaki itu memang jauh lebih kecil daripada dirinya, tetapi gadis itu tetap terbungkuk-bungkuk karena beban yang tak disangkanya cukup berat juga.

"Setidaknya aku berusaha menyelamatkan satu orang ketika kalian semua membunuh manusia-manusia di garis seberang sana."

Mei terus maju, melangkah meski berat. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatan semampunya, dengan mengatur napas seperti yang pernah diajarkan oleh kakaknya yang diam-diam juga bisa bela diri. Dia memegang tungkai Kaelin di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Di pundaknya, Kaelin membuka mata perlahan. Menutup mata lagi, membukanya lagi, berulang kali sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"Aku ... selalu ... susah memaafkan satu orang ..."

"Berhentilah bicara, Kaelin. Kata-katamu membuat bahuku semakin berat."

"Kau ... tidak perlu membawaku ... aku juga ... paling-paling sebentar lagi ... mati ... orang itu benar ... aku sangat lemah ..."

Mei tak mau melanjutkan. Jalanan sangat sepi, turun naik, dan tidak ada siapapun serta apapun yang bisa dimintai tolong sejauh mata memandang, selain alam yang membentang.

"Dia ..."

"Sudah, cukup!" Mei membenarkan letak Kaelin. "Aku tidak mau mendengar kalimat terakhirmu sekarang! Aku tidak perlu itu sama sekali ... aku berhutang pada Jett ... dan jangan membuat aku berhutang lebih besar lagi ..."

Kaelin tidak menjawab. Jantung Mei berdetak cepat, dan ia menahan napasnya, tak berani menoleh sedikit pun. dengan sekali sentakan, posisi Kaelin menjadi lebih tinggi lagi di punggungnya—dan Mei pun berlari sebisanya. Kakinya menjadi semakin sakit dan semuanya menjadi kacau ketika sebuah batu menjegalnya dan dia terjerembab, langsung mencapai tanah dan Kaelin terguling di sampingnya.

"Lukamu tidak apa-apa?!"

Kaelin tersenyum lemah. "Aku ... tidak apa-apa ..."

"Aku akan menolongmu, aku bersumpah!" pekikan Mei penuh getaran, sembari menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis dia mengangkat tubuh Kaelin. Ia duduk di samping pemuda itu, terpaksa menarik tangan Kaelin yang terluka parah lebih dulu, baru tangan berikutnya dengan lebih cepat untuk disampirkan pada bahunya sendiri. Kaelin yang lemas bisa dengan mudah bersandar padanya, dan tanpa mempedulikan kedua lututnya yang berdarah, Mei kembali mengulangi kenekatannya.

Sayang sekali ia terlalu lelah untuk bangkit bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri saja. Ia kembali tersungkur, tetapi berhasil bertahan dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lain memegangi Kaelin.

"Seperti ... kata orang itu ... aku memang tidak bisa bertahan ... aku lemah ... sejak dulu ..."

"Kau tidak lemah!" Mei kembali bangkit, hanya untuk menekuk kembali lututnya secara tak sengaja, "aku akan membantumu membuktikannya!" lagi-lagi ia bangkit, lagi-lagi ia jatuh. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat dan Kaelin mulai memahaminya. Kaelin beranjak dari bahu Mei, terbaring di tanah.

"Kenapa ... hanya untukku ..."

Mei mendongak dan terengah-engah. Deru berisik terdengar dari kejauhan.

Ia berdiri dengan lutut gemetaran, jatuh lagi karena terlalu lemas. Sebuah truk mendekat. Debu beterbangan, langit kelabu menyaksikan Mei meneteskan airmata.

* * *

Seorang prajurit meletakkan piranti radio itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Paling tidak, jika kita mati di sini, kita bisa jadi pahlawan tak dikenal untuk hidup seseorang, 'kan?"

* * *

Kaelin membuka mata.

"Tahan sedikit, ya. Sisa pelurunya masih harus dikeluarkan ..."

Kaelin meringis tanpa suara. Wajahnya benar-benar tak bisa menjelaskan rasa sakitnya.

Mei tak mau melihatnya. Ia menengok pada jendela dan menyaksikan dunia bergerak. Ia telah melintasi laut dan daratan, dengan perjalanan yang tak pernah ia coba rancang bahkan di mimpi terliarnya. Ia melihat benua Eropa, sesuatu yang gelap bahkan di dalam angan-angan terbesarnya. Tidak, dunia bagian sini tidak gelap. Terang, seterang cahaya di mata Kaelin.

* * *

Pasukan angkatan laut Amerika mempersiapkan kapal. Kaelin mencoba menjuntaikan kaki di dermaga ketika Mei datang. Angin laut ditunggangi burung-burung pulang. Di sebelah kanannya para pemegang senjata bersiaga, beberapa kapten sedang mencoba merumuskan peta. Prajurit rendahan bermain catur, dan kelasi memperbaiki kapal. Kaelin tiba-tiba rindu Monte Cassino dan heran mengapa ia tidak menyesali luka-lukanya—termasuk tangannya yang masih sangat kaku.

Pangkalan itu tetap menyaksikan kegiatan biasa dari para prajurit yang menganggap diri mereka menang atas Sisilia. Mei menatap laut dan memikirkan tentang pesisir Formosa yang tak pernah bisa diingatnya dengan baik. Sawah-sawah di Cina daratan membuatnya rindu, berikut pula uang-uang receh yang biasa dia dapatkan setelah menjual sayur-sayuran bersama adik angkat kecilnya yang sekarang hilang entah ke mana setelah diadopsi oleh orang Inggris.

"Aku masih hidup ..."

"Ibumu, 'kan, yang berkata soal lemahnya dirimu itu?"

"Jika arti kata 'ibu' adalah yang seperti dirinya, maka aku rasa dunia ini adalah tempat yang sangat mengerikan ..."

Mei duduk di samping Kaelin. "Kapan katanya, kita bisa ke Inggris?"

"'Kita'?" kutip Kaelin.

Mei tercekat sejenak. "Ya ... utangku belum lunas."

"Kau bisa tinggal di sana," Kaelin berucap pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, menunduk pada laut.

"Aku ... ah, entahlah. Yang jelas aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Kaelin lantas memperhatikan horison. Tidak ada matahari tenggelam di sebelah sini. Barat tidak ada di muka mereka, tetapi Kaelin tetap cukup puas dengan ombak laut yang dipandanginya, yang tenang, tetapi menjanjikan. Dia merasa diperhatikan oleh bumi, ketika gelombang itu berarak ke arahnya, ketika awan-awan mencoba datang ke tempatnya berada, ketika burung-burung melintas di atas kepalanya. Ia hanyalah bagian kecil dari dunia, tetapi ia bisa menyaksikan apa yang tak bisa disaksikan oleh orang lain, dan ia rasa bumi telah mencoba untuk menerima dirinya.

"Ibu selalu berkata bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk apapun, karena aku terlalu kecil dan hanya bisa tersenyum saat bertemu orang lain, tanpa bisa bicara dengan benar."

Kaelin menjeda sendiri. Mei tidak mau memandang pemuda itu lama-lama, karena seolah ia dapat melihat masa lalu yang suram dan gelap di balik pundaknya, dan ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Kata-katanya seperti kicauan burung yang mengejekku. Terus-terusan terngiang."

"Tapi sekarang kita berbicara berdua, 'kan?" Mei memandangnya dengan tulus. "Dia tidak benar di satu hal, dan aku yakin masih ada hal yang membuktikan kesalahannya."

"Aku selalu ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak seperti yang dia katakan."

"Dan karena kenekatanmu itu kau nyaris mati."

"Awalnya ... aku berpikir mati pun tidak apa-apa ... apalagi jika aku mati dalam keadaan berjuang agar tidak terlihat lemah."

Mei menghela napas. "Masih ada kesempatan untuku membuktikan diri bahwa kau lebih hebat dengan cara bertahan hidup."

Mereka berdua menghabiskan sisa senja dengan saling berdiam diri. Mei pulang lebih dahulu ke barak sempit yang mereka tempati berdua, dan Kaelin meminta agar burung-burung menyampaikan salamnya pada Jett, meski ia tahu ia melakukan hal yang mustahil.

* * *

Kaelin menatap Mei yang sudah hampir tertidur, kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak pelan.

"Mei."

"Huh—"

"Tinggallah di Inggris."

* * *

"Aku mendengar kata-katamu di depan tenda."

Mei tidak pernah memikirkan romantisasi zaman peperangan, tetapi kemudian dia berpikir bahwa dia nyaris saja melakukan hal serupa. Sekarang ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak.

Kaelin tak punya kunci. Mereka terdampar di teras luar. Arthur tak pulang, dan tak akan kecuali jika peperangan berakhir dan mereka semua punya kepastian keamanan agar bisa mundur.

"Dan sekarang kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tanpa sengaja." Kaelin lalu mengangkat bahu. Sepintas, di kepalanya, ia berpikir tentang ke mana mereka harus pergi setelah ini, tetapi ia segera mengabaikannya. Mereka bisa membobol jendela, mereka bisa berakting seperti maling di rumah sendiri, mereka bisa saja mendobrak pintu. Bahkan mereka boleh terjun melalui cerobong asap, jika ia berani membuat tangannya lumpuh lagi setelah mulai membaik karena peluru sialan itu.

Mei masih memandangi sekitar. Rumah keluarga Kirkland berada di ujung jalanan kecil, jalanan setapak yang dikelilingi rumput-rumput liar. Tak ada tetangga dekat. Barangkali rumah seperti kastil kecil ini membuat keluarga ini beruntung sekaligus mengalami ironi. Besar tanpa teman, Mei sedikit seram membayangkannya lebih jauh.

"Jadi ... Mei, apakah aku hebat, karena aku dapat membuat seorang perempuan menjadi kuat dan berani ...?"

Mei tertawa kecil. "Itulah kekuatan lainmu. Dengan kelemahanmu saja kau bisa membuat orang lain kuat. Apalagi jika kau bisa menguatkan dirimu sendiri? Kau sudah mencobanya."

Pemuda itu mengelus tembok rumah Arthur. Rumahnya yang bobrok di Selandia Baru tak ada apa-apanya dengan rumah ini, jika ia membandingkan agar ia bisa berterima kasih atas hidupnya sendiri.

Namun ia rindu kuda-kudanya.

"Apa kau memaafkan mendiang ibumu? Dan kicauan-kicauannya yang tak menjadi nyata sama sekali?"

Kaelin tak mengangguk, tak mengiyakan.

"Aku ingin hidup damai bersama keluarga Kirkland dan masakanmu."

Mei berguyon sambil tertawa, "Apa itu artinya kau menjadikanku pembantu di sini?"

Kaelin memiringkan kepala, "Aku tidak mungkin membuat dan membiarkan seorang pahlawan bekerja di dapur." Dan pemuda itu mengedipkan mata lebih cepat. "Aku ingin segera melupakan banyak hal dari masa lalu. Termasuk kicauan-kicauan itu."

"宽容他人是一种美德。Memaafkan adalah hal paling berani yang bisa dilakukan."

"Apakah aku terlihat cukup berani untuk ukuran seorang pengecut di matanya?"

Mei menenangkan Kaelin, "Orang-orang datang ke dalam hidupmu dengan maksud tertentu, Kaelin, termasuk jika dia orang yang paling tidak menyenangkan."

Seekor burung hinggap di ujung atap rumah keluarga Kirkland. Kaelin menemukan tumpukan jerami di ujung halaman, tiga burung ada di sana, sepertinya sedang bercengkerama. Burung di atap pun juga berkicau, Mei tersadar lalu memperhatikannya. Kaelin mulai menganggap bahwa kicau burung bukanlah hal yang menakutkan, bukan hal yang bisa membunuhnya.

Ia rasa ia menyukai semua ini.

.

 **end.**

* * *

trivia:

\- **Pertempuran Vella Lavella** , terjadi di provinsi barat Kepulauan Solomon, Pasifik. Terjadi di tahun 1943, antara Sekutu dengan Jepang.

\- **Pertempuran Monte Cassino** , tahun 1944, perjuangan Sekutu untuk menembus garis pertahanan Jerman di Italia (sekitar seratusan kilometer dari Roma). Pasukan Selandia Baru turut serta (untuk menyerang bagian selatan, sementara India bagian utara).

\- frase mandarin yang diucapkan mei bermakna: _it's a virtue to be tolerant of other people_. _forgiveness sets your heart free_. source: language. globaltimes. cn/15

.

a/n: mencoba untuk keluar dari zona nyaman dengan menulis cerita platonis; and it turns out to be a 5,7k work uuughhhahaha. dan judulnya ... oke, jadi temanya ini adalah analogi peremehan ibu angkat kaelin pada dirinya yang seperti kicauan _jaybird_ —sejenis burung. dan btw, _jaybird_ , dalam english-american, artinya juga bisa 'orang yang bicara hal-hal nggak penting'. so that's it.


End file.
